Rose's Tattoo
by MiaNiniel
Summary: Rose a un tatouage...mais où ? Le Docteur est bien déterminé à le savoir ! TRADUCTION.


Auteur : PanicMoon15

Traductrice : Mia Niniel

Titre original : Rose's Tatoo

Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fanfiction que je ne fais que traduire.

N/A : Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle sera donc compréhensible et ne sonnera pas trop mal. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Rose tournait les pages de son magazine, magazine qu'elle lisait depuis les vingts dernières minutes, affalée nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur bricolait le TARDIS et Rose venait juste de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le doux bruit du tournevis sonique depuis plus dix minutes. Curieuse, elle regarda au dessus des pages de son magazine, elle trouva alors le Docteur appuyé contre la console, fixant son poignet.

« _Tu(1) veux une photo ?_ » Se moqua-t-elle, le coupant apparemment ses pensés.

« _Q-Quoi ?_ » bégaya le Docteur tout en détachant ses yeux de son poignet et remonta la tête afin de lui faire face. « _Désolé,_ _tu disais quoi ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?_ » Dis Rose lentement, elle posa son magazine et le regarda dans les yeux.

« _Ah. Désolé, je regardais juste ton tatouage_ » Répondit simplement le Docteur.

Rose observa son tatouage en forme d'étoile sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit; elle avait à peine remarqué qu'il était encore là. « _Et donc ?_ » demanda-t-elle, se demandant si le Docteur n'en était pas un grand fan.

« _Je me demandais juste,_ » Dit-il s'asseyant à coté d'elle sur le fauteuil, « _Quand l'a tu fai_ _t_ _? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ?_ »

Rose fut prit soudainement par un torrent de questions et dû prendre un petit moment avant de répondre. « _Et bien, je l'ai fait quand j'avais dix-sept ans,_ _surtout_ _parce que je voulais énerver ma mère, Elle m'avait hurlait dessus, disant que j'étais stupide d'avoir fait un_ _piercing_ _à mon nombril sans lui demander, je suis donc passée à l'étape_ _supérieur._ _Je suppose que j'essayais_ _de faire ma_ _rebelle._ » le Docteur ria.

« _Mais, est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ?_ » Il y avait une sorte d'inquiétude dans sa voix qui fit palpiter le cœur de Rose.

« _Bien sur que ça fait mal, Docteur. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si je poignardai ton poignet avec une petite aiguille pendant une heure et demi ?_ » Se moqua-t-elle.

« _Non, je voulais dire, est-ce que c'est 'OH MON DIEU, JE VAIS TOMBER DANS LES POMMES' comme genre de douleur, ou juste comme si on se faisait épiler les sourcils ? »_

Rose haussa les sourcils, amusée. « _Quand as-tu eus les sourcils épilés ?_ »

Le Docteur soupira. « Longue histoire. Une histoire qui peut attendre un autre jour »

« _Non, j'aimerais vraiment l'entendre tout de suite_ »

« _Un autre jour, Rose ! Maintenant dis moi, c'était vraiment douloureux ?_ » Continua le Docteur, caressant maintenant le tatouage sur son poignet.

« _Et bien, ce n'était pas si horrible, pour tout dire, je suis même revenue une semaine après pour en faire un autre_ » confessa Rose.

« _Ah oui ? Et où est celui-là Miss Tyler ? »_ Sourit le Docteur, remuant ses sourcils.

« _Ça , c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le trouver_ » Dit-elle.

Le Docteur se releva du fauteuil, tira Rose avec lui, toujours en train de caresser la petite étoile sur son poignet »

« _Quoi ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

« _A toi de savoir, à moi de trouver alors ? Donc, je vais le trouver._ » Et avec ça, Le Docteur tira Rose dans le couloir, vers sa chambre. Il a certainement trouvé le tatouage… plus d'une fois.

(1) : Bon alors, comme vous le savez probablement, 'Vous' et 'Tu' en anglais sont tous les deux 'You' et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su si le Docteur et Rose se vouvoyaient ou se tutoyaient. Pour vérifier, j'ai regardé 'Doomsday' en VF : énorme erreur, je suis totalement traumatisée. 'Docteur, je VOUS aime !' **vomit** J'ai donc décidé de les faire se tutoyer, je trouva ça mille fois plus naturel pour ces deux là.

 **Commentaires/Reviews sont vivement attendus ^^**


End file.
